


First

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The first time Killer says he loves Anomaly, it's not to him.





	First

“I love you,” Killer says, and those three soft words feel like the first time he saw real sunlight on his first mission, his first taste of candy, the first time their fingers touched.  “I love you.”

How can he have fallen in love so fast and so hard?  He doesn’t remember the moment when he realized it, but he loves Anomaly with all his soul - the way his eyes light up when he laughs; those beautiful clever lips, dripping flirtatious words like honey; the way he smiles when he’s caught off-guard; the way his expression goes soft and warm when he looks at Killer…  He’s in love with everything Anomaly is, from the sweetness to all the jagged edges that slice him open when he brushes up against them.

He stares at the underside of the bunk over his and he grins, his chest fluttering with excitement and not anxiety for once, and he says it one more time for good measure, “ _ I love you. _ ”


End file.
